Destinies Collide
by MasterKy
Summary: 5 years have passed since The Avatar defeated Ozai. It had a happy ending. But not all things stay that way. Aang goes into seclusion and is called upon to be Zuko's best man. The women he's marrying....Katara. A Zutara/Taang fanfic.
1. Fueled Rage

Chapter 1: Fueled Rage

It had been 5 years since Aang had defeated the renegade Phoenix King Ozai and removed his ability to firebend. After the battle Zuko was proclaimed the new Fire Lord and took his thrown with his queen, Mai. Sokka and Suki moved back to the Southern Water Tribe to start their new family. Toph decided is would be best if she went out on her own, to train. And Aang and Katara were to be wed but on the day of the wedding the bride was not to be found. That was 4 years ago. After that day the Aang took Appa and MoMo and moved back to the Western Air Temple. He has stayed in quiet solitude and meditation. His heart was ripped to shreds that day. The women he loved left him with no goodbye or reason. Till one day.

Aang had been woken by shifting and shaking of the temple. He ran out to investigate only to find a familiar but slightly bigger earthbender. "Toph?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Took you long enough Twinkletoes!" she proclaimed.

"Why and how did you get up here?" Aang asked.

"Well the question to how is simple," she said holding up a bison shaped whistle. "Sokka is here too, he's waiting with Appa."

"Well that would explain that but still why are you here?" Aang asked.

"I have news for you from down below. Zuko has requested you presence," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Why does he need me?"

"Mai was killed a year ago. We had no idea where you were so we couldn't of told you sooner. But that's not the real reason he wants you back," she murmured.

"Then what is!" Aang exclaimed.

"Zuko is getting remarried because him and Mai had no children, he needs to keep the family line going. And he is asking for you to be his best man." Toph said.

"Zuko really said that? Wow. Well what are we doing standing here, lets go. But wait, who is he getting married too." Aang asked while out of breath.

Toph sighed, "He's marrying Katara."

Aang lost all color in his face. "K-Katara is marrying Zuko!"

Tears started to pour from Aang's face. He started to glow. Sokka ran to see what the commotion was. "Holy! Aang relax, don't go all glowy on us. You need to understand why this all happening!" Sokka exclaimed. "What's there to understand! The women that wanted to be with me left to be with another, and now that man asks me to be his best man!" Aang screamed

"Aang! Katara has amnesia! She has no idea who are any of us are, all she knows is that she loves Zuko!" Toph screamed

Aang jerked his head towards Toph and the glowing receded. "What do you mean!" Aang yelled. Sokka sighed, "The day of the wedding Katara was kidnapped by a band of rouge fire benders who call themselves Fueled Rage. They took her to Ember Island and tried to kill her. She fought them off but in the middle of the fight she was knocked out cold."

Aang walked over to Sokka, "Why did nobody tell me this and how do you know this anyways?" he asked angrily.

"Zuko was on Ember Island that day inspecting a place for his summer home. He saw the fight happening and jumped in to help Katara. After she was knocked out Zuko took her back to the Fire Palace to recover. Nobody told you because by the time we found out you had already disappeared. But it would have been pointless to tell you then, she was out for months and when she finally came too she had no idea who any of us were, except Zuko."

"No….NO! Toph is this true?" Aang asked.

She nodded, "When we arrived we asked her about you and all she could say was, "Who is this Aang you talk about?"

"So she's lost her memories? And she getting married to Zuko? And he wants me to be his best man?" Aang said with sadness in his voice.

"It true Twinkletoes But we think that you should go and try to make Katara remember you at least. Don't try to take her away from Zuko, her mind is fragile enough as it is," Toph said.

Aang sighed and teas started to run down his face again. "Your right, I should at least try to make her remember. Maybe she will be happier knowing her friends are there to support her."

Toph approached Aang, "cmon Aang lets get some sleep. We can head out tomorrow," she whispered in his ear. He nodded back and head back to were he had been sleeping and laid down.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come," sighed Sokka.

"No, Aang needed to know, don't worry I'm gonna go talk to him in a bit again and see if he's calmed down any," said Toph.

"Better you than me, he might go glowy on me if I talk to him," Sokka said with a scared look on his face.

Toph laughed, "I think it has something to do with you being a guy."

Sokka snapped out of petrified look and began to laugh too. "Well I think I'm gonna go lie down myself, "said Sokka as he started to wander back to were Appa was.

Toph turned towards were Aang was laying. "Sometimes I wish I could see, just so I could tell how much older Aang has become." She started to blush.

"But, I'll talk to him later," she said as she laid on the ground and went to sleep.


	2. Air and Earth

Chapter 2: Air and Earth

Toph awoke to the shifting of the earth near her. She followed the vibrations to were Aang had been sleeping only to find a rock hut. She moved the rocks with ease to find Aang inside meditating. She walked inside and bended the rock back up. She sat down and waited for Aang to realize she was there. Aang turned around, he was glowing. "What do you need Toph?" Aang asked.

"I wanted to talk, I know you are upset and I wanted to know if there was any way I could help?" she asked.

The glowing dissipated. Aang sighed, "I don't need any help, I have already moved on. I moved on years ago."

"What do you mean?! A couple hours ago you were about to go ballistic and blow this whole temple sky high, metaphorically speaking," Toph giggled.

"That was only because of the fir benders that hurt her. Once I came up here I did what the Guru told me to do. I released all of my worldly ties, including my love for Katara," sighed Aang

"Are you serious Twinkletoes? You gave up the women you loved? Why?"

"Because I thought all had been lost. And at that point I had given up all hope. So instead of sitting around moping I decided to do something."

"What exactly did you do?"

"At first I didn't know what to do. And the only person who could help me was myself. Or in other words my past lives."

"So you talked with Roku?"

"Yes, he told me that he somehow knew this would happen. As if he knew Katara was not the one for me. He told me that if I really wanted to be happy I needed to let go of Katara and search for the complete opposite of myself."

"Did he mean like an earth bender or someone who is completely opposite of you personality wise?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to have to find out soon. But enough of that for now." "Toph, I wanted to tell you earlier that you are looking great. You gotten taller and your looking more like a women. A beautiful one at that."

Toph blused. She gave him a light punch to the face, "Thanks Twinkletoes. Even though I have no idea what I look like. I am blind remember?"

"I know. It really horrible that we always forget that," Aang chuckled.

Toph giggled, "Its alright. I've grown used to it. Especially when you do it Twinkletoes. It makes me happy for some reason." Toph started to blush very brightly. Aang took notice to this.

"Toph, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you feel about me? As you know…."

Toph became even more flustered. "To be honest Twinkletoes I was jealous a Katara the whole time. Suki had Sokka and Mai had Zuko. I had nobody and you were the only one I really liked."

Aang began to blush himself. Even though Toph couldn't see it she knew he was nervous. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"No reason," Aang sighed.

"Your lying," Toph huffed.

"Should've known you'd catch me," Aang chuckled.

"Well then spill it," Toph said excitedly.

"Well, I kinda always liked you myself. I just always kept it to myself cause I thought you wouldn't share the same feelings."

Toph sighed, :That's funny, cause that's the same thing I thought."

Aang's heart rate picked up. Toph could sense it. He started to move closer to her and kissed her. She shoved him away. "Just because I said that doesn't mean you get to just start kissing me!" She got up bended the rocks down and walked out and put them back up.

Aang turned around and sighed, "I should've known that was going to happen, maybe she isn't the one." He crossed his legs and returned to his meditation.

Suddenly the rock came back down and Toph walked back in. She grabbed Aang and turned him around. "Look Twinkletoes, I'm giving you one warning. If you break my heart, not even your glowing will stop me from what I'll do to you!"

"What are you talking ab….."

Before Aang could finish Toph was kissing him. "I love you Aang. I always have. But remember, you don't own me. Nobody does. Got it?"

"Crystal clear, just don't kill me!" Aang chuckeld.

Toph started to laugh, " This is why I love you, you fear me even though you don't need too." She started kissing him again. Their kisses went from just pecks to aggressive to pure passion. Toph pulled away from Aang, "Tell me you love me Aang"

"I love you Toph, I always have, even though I kept it hidden, and I promise you that I will always be yours."

"That's right. You are mine," She said with a smirk. She pulled Aang back in and started to kiss him again. They bother laid down still protected by the rocks. "Aang will you keep me warm tonight. Sokka is sleeping on top of Appa so I want some warmth too."

"Your wish is my command." Aang chucked. Toph gave him one final kiss and rolled over. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close and tight.

"Good night Toph," he whispered in her ear.

"Good night Aang," she whispered back.


	3. Fragile Mind

Chapter 3: Fragile Mind

That same night Zuko and Katara visited Azula in the asylum she was put into after the war. Azula had completely lost her mind and weak and fragile. Since her father was locked up in a high security prison all she had left was Zuko and Katara.

"Do we really need to see her this much?" asked Katara.

"Yes, we have to keep her stable enough, we are the only ones who will visit her anyways," sighed Zuko.

"I still don't see why, I mean she tried to kill you and take the throne," said Katara.

"Yes that's true but that still doesn't get rid of the fact that she is my sister," Zuko interjected.

"You're right, lets get to her room then."

Zuko and Katara approached Azula's room. They looked inside and saw her sitting on her bed slowly twittling her thumbs. She was staring at the floor, with a black stare. Zuko knocked on the door, "Azula? Its me Zuko, me and Katara are here to visit you. Can we come in?" Azula lifter her head and nodded. Zuko pulled a key out and unlocked the door. Him and Katara proceeded to walk in and Zuko closed and locked the door behind him.

"How are you feeling today sister?" Zuko asked.

Azula started to rock back and forth, "I'm ok, I miss you though, you should come to visit me more often. But I am happy that Katara comes with you. The last girl who came with you always made be feel depressed. What was her name again?"

Zuko closed his eyes, trying to fight back tears. "Her name was Mai," he muttered.

Katara grabbed his hand trying keep his spirits up. "Azula how is your treatment going?" asked Katara trying to change the subject.

"Oh, its going well. The doctor says my condition is improving and that I will be able to move back to the palace soon. Isn't that exciting!" Azula exclaimed.

Katara eyes widened. She looked at Zuko to find him with a smile on his face. "That's great to hear sister. We've missed you there. How long till the doctor thinks you'll be ready?" asked Zuko.

"He said a few months maybe a year. I hope its soon, I wanna come home," she said sadly.

"Well that's great to hear. But Azula I hate to say this but we have to get going. We have a lot of things we have to do tomorrow, so we gotta get some sleep, and I think you should too," Zuko said.

"What do you have to do?" asked Azula

"Me and Katara are getting married soon, so we have to prepare for everything," said Zuko.

"Can I come to the wedding?" Azula asked.

Zuko was a little startled by the question, "I'll see if I can get you out for a day. I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"Thank you brother, you guys have a good rest and thanks for visiting. Oh and thank you for coming too Katara."

"You very welcome Azula, we will see you soon, Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Azula laid down in her bed and covered herself with a blanket. Zuko and Katara walked out and closed and locked the door. "Does you sister know what happened to Mai?" asked Katara.

"No, I don't think I should tell her," sighed Zuko

"And are you really going to see if she can come to the wedding?"

"Yes, she may not be stable, but she is my sister and I want her there."

"Well if its what you want I'm fine with it."

"Thank you Katara. Ok lets go get some sleep, we have to prepare for Aang to arrive tomorrow."

"Oh, your friend who helped you defeat your dad? I hear he's a really cool guy."

Zuko's eye twitched a bit. "Yeah he's pretty cool." He let out a deep sigh. "Lets get going."

"Alright." She leaned over and gave Zuko a kiss. "I love you ZuZu."

"I love you too Katara."


	4. The Journey

Chapter 4: The Journey

Toph awoke to find Aang still passed out next to her. She snickered and started to shake him, "Wake up lazy bones." Aang groaned, "Is it really time to get up? 10 more minutes…" Aang dozed back to sleep. Toph chuckled and got up. She bent the rock dome down to let the light in. Aang covered his face with hands, "Fine, fine I'll get up." He rolled over and got up.

"Good morning my Twinkletoes. Sleep well?" Toph asked.

"Well after a night with you I think I'll be well rested for awhile," Aang laughed

Toph punched him in the shoulder. "You dork, no wonder I love you. You always make me laugh. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I love you too Toph." He kissed her back.

Sokka walked in right when this was happening. "Hey Toph are you still….." Sokka froze and just stood their with his mouth gaped wide open. "Toph.. you… and…. Aang…..what?"

"Yes Sokka I'm with Aang, you got a problem with that?" she asked shaking her fist.

"No, no, please don't hurt me. Just tell me why?"

"Cause I love her Sokka. I always have I just kept it hidden."

"So your telling me you never loved my sister?"

"No I did but once she disappeared I severed all ties to her so I could live in peace."

"So now you are with Toph? Ok I'll go with it. But to be honest you guys do look good together."

"Yeah coming from thing guy who has foot long ponytail and a scraggily beard. And who I also forgot to mention has two kids with a women who can kick his ass," laughed Toph

"Ha ha, very funny Toph, but let me remind you that she may be able to kick my ass but I'm still the man!" exclaimed Sokka

Aang slapped himself on the forehead. "Sokka I have defiantly missed you."

"Alright so who is ready to head to Zuko's palace?" Toph asked.

"Lets get going. It should take about a days trip. We should head out now," Aang said.

"Alright lets gather up our stuff and head out," said Sokka

Aang and the group hopped on Appa and headed to the Fire Nation. The trip was long and boring for Sokka who fell asleep right away with MoMo on his face. Aang was on Appa's head making sure they stayed on course. Toph was latched onto Aang since she could not see in the air. "Aang how much longer till we get there, I hate being in the sky, you know that," Toph groaned. "We should be there in about six or seven hours. Just relax and hold onto me tight," Aang replied.

Toph sighed. She leaned over and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang started to blush again. Toph chuckled, "I love how easily I can make you light up."

Aang leaned over and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Toph grabbed his head and brought him in closer. Their kisses became more furious by the second. Aang grabbed Toph and held her tight. Their hands started to explore each other. Toph took of Aang shirt and started to caress his back. Aang stuck to caressing Toph neck. But Toph became agitated with this and took his hands and put them on her hips. "I want you to treat me like a women. I want you to feel my every curve," she whispered seductively into his ear. A chill went up his spine, "Anything for you." He grabbed her hips and drug her in closer. He started to lift her shirt off and she grabbed his hands, "Do you really think I'm going to let you do that?" Toph asked with a smirk. "Am I going to have to do it by force?" Aagn replied. "You know we to well my dear," was all she could say before Aang forcibly removed her shirt. He started to lightly airbend on her stomach and she moaned in pleasure. Aang noticed that instead of a bra, Toph had bindings. Aang slowly lifted his hands, on in back and one in front. He rested his one hand in the middle of her back and the other on her right breast.

He felt her twitch with pleasure. He started to move her breast around. She moaned deeply with pleasure. She bit his lower lip, "No more than this, not as long as were up here, got it?" Aang nodded and started to nibble on her neck. But before they could continue to smother each other with love Appa started to descend. "Appa what's wrong boy?" Aang asked in a panic. When he looked down he saw ropes tied to Appa's legs dragging them down to earth. Aang quickly woke Sokka, "Get ready for a crash landing!"

Aang grabbed Toph and Sokka and jumped right before Appa crashed into the ground. When they landed and the dust cleared they saw that they were surrounded by fire benders. "What do you want!" screamed Aang.

One of the fire benders stepped forward, "We are the Fueled Rage, we are here to take your lives, now prepare yourselves!"


	5. Burning Flames

Chapter 5: Burning Flames

Aang stood there as if in a trance. "C'mon Twinkletoes! We gotta do something!" yelled Toph. Aang head snapped straight up, "Put Appa and them in a dome, we can take these guys!" Aang exclaimed.

Toph created a dome around Appa and ran towards Aang. "Do you think we can take them all? I count 15 in all," asked Toph. "You're the most powerful earth bender there is and I'm the Avatar, these guys are nothing," chuckled Aang. Both Aang and Toph took defensive stances. "You ready Toph?" "Always!"

The fire benders all attacked with furious fir punches. Toph raised a rock shield and when she lowered it she was the only one there. The fire benders looked around with puzzled looks on their faces. Toph signaled them and started to point up. They all looked up in time to see Aang come crashing down and shattering the earth. The benders were thrown every which way. When they cam crashing back down they quickly got up and pressed there attack. Aang this time raised the earth shield. But after the flames had subsided he quickly lowered the shield and pressed his own fire assault. Taking a third of the fire benders out before having to raise another earth shield. "Aang we can't keep this up all day. We need to end this now!" Toph yelled. "Your right, cover yourself in earth armor. This could get messy." She nodded and laid down and cover her self with earth.

Aang jumped out of the shield and began to attack the benders one after the other with all the elements. Until there was only one left, the leader. He was a tall no shirted fire bender who every time he breathed fire would appear. He also had an odd hat on for a fire bender. "Hey there little Avatar, the names D, I will be your final opponent, think you can take me?"

The earth shield behind Aang exploded and Toph walked out, "With me, my man can never lose," she chuckled brushing the rock off her shoulder.

"So two on one? And lovers no doubt, this should be interesting," D chuckled.

"Don't even think we will be a cake walk!" shouted Toph

Toph began launching rocks one right after another at D. But he just stood there taking the blows. When the dust cleared he was unharmed. He spit on the ground, "Is that the best you got?" Toph became enraged and covered herself in rock armor and full out attacked him. D began to chuckle an started dodging all of Toph's attacks. "Stop running from me you coward!" Toph screamed. "If that's what you want." D said as he grabbed Toph and shattered the armor with his bare hands. "What the hell?" Toph yelled. D whacked Toph across the side of head knocking her out, "Annoying brat, c'mon Avatar, I wanna see what you made off." D looked up at Aang and his attitude completely changed. Aang had started to glow, "You will pay for this!" Aang screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hmph, you can't stop me, even in your avatar state. Just give up now."

With this D started shooting bolts of fire out of his fingertips rapidly at Aang. Aang lifted another earth shield. But it did not last. The shield exploded with a fiery rage. D kept on shooting laughing manically. Eventually he stopped shooting and started panting. "There is no way he survived that," D said to himself.

"That's were you are wrong!"

D looked in despair as Aang stood there undamaged. "Don't make me destroy you!" shouted Aang.

D laughed. He stared to gather fire in his fist and produced an enormous fireball. "I am as strong as Phoenix King Ozai when he had the comet's power. You cannot stop me!" he roared as he charged Aang with the fireball. Aang was facing away from D. As D approached Aang tilted his head towards him.

"Take this you bloody peasant!" screamed D as threw plunged the fireball towards Aang. Aang lifted his palm and it collided with the fireball. "Wh-What! This is impossible!" D screamed. Aang had stopped his march. Aang grabbed the fireball and whipped it straight up in the air. Aang ran up to D and grabbed him by the throat. "Tell me who sent you, why did you attack us!?" yelled Aang.

"After you beat Ozai we've been hunting you down, as he instructed. Our first attempt to get you with the water tribe girl didn't work as plan…."

"You hurt Katara! Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right here right now?" Aang asked furiously.

"Because its not you."

Aang turned to see Toph stumbling over to him. She put her arms around him, "Let him go, this isn't the way you are, you couldn't kill Ozai what makes this man any different?" asked Toph sobbing. "Give me back my Twinkletoes, give him back!"

Aang sighed and released D. His glowing dissipated. He turned around and grabbed Toph. "I am so sorry you had to see me like that Toph. I mean…" Toph leaned up and kissed him, "Don't scare me like that again, got it?" Toph said with a stern look on her face. Aang nodded, "Anything for you."

"Aang he's getting away!" Toph yelled.

Aang raised four pillars of rock and caught D. "Please just let me live, I promise I will call of my troopsm we will leave you alone, I swear it!" cried D.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a fire bender, fine we will let you live," Toph said while wiping her eyes.

They both walked away towards were Appa had crashed. Toph lowered the protective barrier. Sokka came running out to see what had happened. "Did we win?" he asked. "Yes we did Sokka. Is Appa ok?" Aang asked.

"Yeah he's fine, no serious injuries. Do you guys wanna get going again?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah were almost there anyways," Aang said. "Alright everyone back on Appa."

Aang walked over and petted Appa on his head, "Are you feeling ok boy?" Appa answered with a bellowing roar. "I'll take that as a yes."

Aang grabbed Toph and hopped on Appa head. "Yip-Yip" and Appa was back in the sky heading towards Zuko's Palace.

"Hey Aang," said Toph.

"Yes?"

"Is it ok if I hold onto you and sleep the rest of the way, I am pooped."

"Sure, I'll make sure you stay up here."

"You better," she leaned over and kissed him. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "When we land again at the palace we will continue were we left off."

Aang face became flushed again. "I thought I'd give you something to look forward to other than seeing everybody," she snickered. Aang leaned over and gave her a kiss, "Ok get some sleep."

" I love you Toph"

"I love you too Aang, even though your still a dork."


	6. Arrival

Chapter 6: Arrival

Zuko was walking back and forth by his fountain with a worried look on his face. Katara entered the small area and noticed her troubled fiancé.

"What is wrong Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Aang and the other still aren't here. Toph said they knew where he was and it wouldn't be that long. What is taking them?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they are just running late. Give them a little more time," Katara said while comforting Zuko.

"You're probably right. I worry too much," Zuko chuckled.

"So I heard your sister get to come to the wedding?" asked Katara.

"Yes, she just has to be near me at all times, so I kind of made her your last bridesmaid," Zuko said with a don't kill me look on his face.

Katara just snickered, "That's fine, I needed to find one anyways."

Zuko had a surprised look on his face. He didn't think Katara would give in so easy. One of Zuko's servants came walking in. "Sir, your guests have arrived," he said

Zuko eyes widened. He ran hastily to the front of the palace. He saw Aang, Toph and Sokka walking up the stairs. A smile appeared on his face but his eyes drew to Aang and Toph's hands. Before he could even ask a question Toph interrupted hi, "I know what your going to ask Lord Hothead and the answer is yes, Aang and I are together."

Zuko sighed, "I'm just glad you guys are here. What took so long Toph?"

"We got attacked by your dad's wanna be fire benders," she said with a grin.

"You mean the Fueled Rage? I thought they were all gone after that day on Ember Island. You guys weren't seriously hurt were you?" Zuko asked.

"No, my Twinkletoes here took care of them and their leader!" Toph chuckled.

"Their leader? What was his name?" asked Zuko.

"He said his name was D. He was very powerful. But once I went all glowy he didn't stand a chance," Aang said with a smirk.

"What did you do with him?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"Well, if Toph hadn't of snapped me out of the Avatar State he would be dead right now. But we left him confined on the island we were attacked on. So no worries," Aang said.

Zuko sighed, "Well that's a relief. But I will keep my guards on watch. I don't want anything to happened to my honored guests, especially my best man." Zuko extended his hand out to Aang. Aang reached for it and shook his hand, "It would be an honor to be your best man," said Aang.

"Alright everyone, I bet your all tired so I will have my servants escort you to your rooms. And I'll have them take Appa and MoMo to the stables. Tomorrow we will discuss the wedding and anything else you need to know," said Zuko.

He turned around and chuckled, "And yes, Aang and Toph get their own room."

Both Aang and Toph lit up. They proceded up the stairs following the servants to their rooms. "Mr. Aang,, Ms. Toph, this will be your room," said the servant. "Thank you very much," said Aang as he bowed. He opened the door and walked in. "Wow this is a big room! Toph what do you thi…" Toph wallked up and slapped him in the back of the head before as she began walking into the room.

Toph giggled, "I love how stupid you are sometimes.

Aang realized what he had said and began to laugh. He closed the door and when he turned around he was pinned up against the door by Toph. She started to nibble on his neck. He let out moans of pleasure. He reached down and picked her up. He carried her to the bed. He laid her down and snuggled in right next to her. They started to kiss. Picking up exactly where they left off. They both threw their shirts on the floor and started to explore each other all over again. Aang began to remove Toph's binding's. He started to have trouble with it and Toph giggled, "Let me help you with that." She began nibbling on his neck again while undoing her bindings. When she was done she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. His eyes widened. They felt so much bigger. He realized why she used bindings. He started to play with her breasts trying to get her to moan. He moved down and started to twist her nipples. She grabbed onto his shoulders and started scratching down. "Are you always this rough?" Aang asked with a chuckle. She bit his neck with force this time and leaned up to his ear, "You have no idea."

A knock came at the door, "Hey Aang, its Zuko, we need to talk"

Aang sighed. Toph started chuckling, "Go on, we got all the time in the world. And anyways, it will be so much better the longer you have to wait." She gave him a kiss and kicked him out of the bed. "I'll be here waiting for you," she said with a bit of flair. Aang put his shirt back on and walked over and opened the door. Zuko was pacing back and forth, "Come walk with me Aang."

Aang and Zuko proceeded towards the royal garden, "What's on your mind Zuko, you seem tense?" asked Aang.

Zuko remained silent until they reached the garden. "Aang why are you with Toph?"

"Because I love her. Do I need any other reason?"

"Five years ago you were in love with Katara and now your with Toph and I'm marrying Katara. Doesn't this just seem odd to you?"

"Not in the least."

"But why?"

"Because after I removed all the bonds of love I had with her and talking with Roku I discovered something."

"What?"

"The world is all about balance. Fire and Water. Air and Earth. Katara and I would have never worked in the long run. And after meditating on it for awhile I realized another occurrence in my life that pointed towards Toph being the one." Zuko had a puzzled look on his face.

"On our adventures in the Earth Kingdom we crashed in a swamp and got separated. We each had visions while we there. Katara saw her mother, Sokka saw Princess Yue and I saw a girl who I did not know. We later found out that the swamp showed us people we loved and missed. And in my case, someone I was going to meet. I found out that the girl was Toph."

"And after meditating on it, I realized it was foretelling my love. The swamp knew Toph was for me."

Zuko still had a concerned look on his face, "But are you ok with me being with Katara?"

Aang nodded, "Like I said, balance."

"Well that's good to hear. Sorry to have bothered you over something like this. You can head back to bed if you like."

"Its alright Zuko you had questions you needed answered."

"But I still have one question," Aang said.

"What's that?"

"What happened to Mai?"


	7. Memories

Chapter 7: Memories

"After I saved Katara from the Fueled Rage I brought her back to the palace to recuperate. She was out cold for months, we kept her in good health until she awoke. Ten months had passed before Katara would once again rejoin us. When she awoke she had no knowledge of you, Sokka, Toph or any of us, except for me. Our doctors believe that because I was there when she was knocked out that's why she retained memories of me. As she recovered she started water bending again and regained her strength. Even at that point I could tell she was interested in me. But I was with Mai and I was Fire Lord, I had no time for crushes."

"A year ago Mai and I were enjoying a stroll outside the palace, it was the day of are anniversary. My uncle had come to visit and decided to walk with us. "So Zuko, should I be expecting an little ones soon?" he chuckled. I of course lit up and got nervous. Mai just laughed, "No not yet Iroh, were going to wait a bit longer before we start doing that at least." My uncle let out a bellowing laugh and slapped me on the back, "I'm proud of you nephew." Uncle wanted to see the gardens so we headed up the stairs. As we were approaching the top one of my guards came running up the stairs in a pant, "Sir the palace is under attack you must get inside."

"Who would dare attack my palace?"

"It's the Fueled Rage sir."

"My fathers loyalists? How did they get so close to the palace?"

"They disguised themselves as soldiers and snuck in during the shift of the guard."

"Where are they now?"

"Before the guard could answer the question he was blown away in an inferno. His body lay lifeless in front of me. I looked up only to see the leader of Fueled Rage, D. "Prince Zuko, its been too long."

"Mai go and stay with Katara!" I screamed.

"Mai ran up to the palace and made it inside. Are you ready uncle? I think we can take him together."

"Let's do this nephew."

"My uncle and I attacked D furiously with flame punches and kicks. But no attack we made against him seemed to be effective. He eventually overpowered us and made his way into the palace. We quickly gathered what remaining guards there were and chased after D. He had made his way to royal chambers where Mai and Katara were. We had just made it in the knick of time. We confronted D again."

"You will no beat us this time D" I proclaimed.

"You really think you pathetic welps can defeat me?" D chuckled.

"As soon as he had finished uttering those words we all unleashed a massive wave of fire blasts directly at him. And when the smoke cleared, he was completely unharmed. D only laughed.

"Zuko there is only one thing left to do, and now is the time!" yelled my uncle.

"We both took position and launch lighting directly at D. But he redirected it right back at us. My uncle evaded his blast just in time. But I was not so lucky. I closed my eyes expecting the worst. But what I thought was the worst would never stack to what happened. Mai had jumped in front of the blast. I picked her up staring at her lifeless body. And then my body was completely taken over by rage. I attacked D head on with strength I never knew I had. I drove him out of the palace and with a massive fireball I sent him flying over the horizon."

"I quickly returned to the chambers only to find more despair. Katara had tried to heal Mai but to no avail. My uncle kneeled next to her and silently prayed. But my pain only intensified after that. Katara approached me and held me tight. When she let go she leaned up to my ear and whispered, "Im sorry Zuko, but she was expecting."

"My world came crashing down on me. Not only had my beloved wide died, but our unborn baby was killed in the crossfire."

Zuko began to break down in tears. "That's enough Zuko, I understand now," Aang said while comforting him.

"I know I shouldn't be sobbing about loss to you, your entire race was wiped out by my great-grandfather."

"No your loss was much greater than mine Zuko."

"How can you say that?"

"I loss my people, whom most of them I did not know. I did lose the ones I loved but the love that you lost is even more precious then love I lost."

Zuko wiped his eyes, "Thank you Aang, for understanding."

"Don't mention it, but I think we should both get to bed, we have a lot more to talk about tomorrow."

"Your right, good night Aang."

"Night Zuko."

Aang walked quietly back to his and Toph's room. So many things were running through his head. He sat down in the middle of the hallway and began to meditate, to clear his mind. After a few minutes he let out a deep breath and stood up. He continued to his room and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door and when he turned around he saw Toph laying silently in bed, exactly the way he left her. Aang undressed and layed next to her in bed and held her tight.

Toph rolled over and kissed him. "Are you okay Aang? Your heart is racing."

"I'm fine. Zuko just told me about what happened to Mai. And I don't want anything like that to happen to you."

"It won't, nothing could take me from you, and you know it."

Aang sighed, "You're right."

"Now that your back I can ask you this. Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you can't see anything?"

"Do you want to go and sleep outside?"

"No, because I thought of a better idea." Toph placed her feet on Aang's ankles. She gave him a kiss and flicked him the nose.

"Ow, what was that for."

" I can see you."

"O, Toph I love you."

"I love you to Aang."

Before they could start were they left off they fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Preparations

Chapter 8: Preparations

Aang was awoken by a loud thumping on their door. "Master Aang and Lady Toph, Lord Zuko and your friends are waiting in the dining hall, Lord Zuko wishes you to hurry." Aang looked down and saw Toph still wrapped around his ankles. He nudge her with his nose, "It's time to get up honey."

Toph yawned, sat up and stretched. "Is it really time to go see Zuko?" Aang sat up and rub her shoulder, "Yep, so get dressed and we will get going."

"What do you mean get dressed?" Toph started to feel her body and realized her bindings were still off. She panicked and Aang handed them to her. She retied her bindings and found her shirt on the bed. "So do you want to go?" she asked.

"One sec," Aang quickly ho his clothes on and grabbed Toph's hand, "I'll lead."

Aang and Toph left their room and headed for the dining hall. "Aang was Mai what Zuko wanted to talk about last night?" asked Toph.

"No I asked him about that. He wanted to ask me about Katara?"

"Why about that?"

"He wanted to know my feelings on it. And I told him the truth. I said I would be happy for them, because I'm happy myself."

Toph started to blush, "I love you Aang."

"I love you too Toph," he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

They entered the dining hall to see everyone already seated. They sat next Sokka who was already stuffing his face with all sorts of food.

"Thank you for joining us, we were about to discuss the plans for the wedding," said Zuko. "The wedding is tomorrow and all of the basics are done."

"Then what are we here to talk about?" asked Toph

Katara chuckled, "Zuko just wanted an excuse to catch up."

"Then why didn't he just say that?" Aang asked.

"Because he doesn't think is Fire Lord like," Katara snickered.

Everyone started laughing. Zuko became a little red in his face. He quickly tried to change the subject. "So Aang what have you've been doing all these years?"

Aang sighed, "I've been at the Western Air Temple training. I've mastered all but one element, earth." Toph had a angry look on her face. She slapped Aang in the back of the head, "What the hell do you mean you haven't mastered earth bending yet?"

Aang started to rub the back of his head. "I learned how to train with my past lives, so Roku, Kuruk and Yangchen taught me all I needed to know about fire, water and air." Aang sighed. "Buy Kyoshi could not teach me, she knew that there was a better teacher. She was just like Bumi, they knew I needed a real master which they weren't. I need you Toph."

Toph blushed. "So I guess that proves we are meant to be. I'll be your teacher and your wife."

"My wi….."

Just like always before he could finish his words Toph was kissing him. "I want to be Mrs. Twinkletoes. Can I?" Aang didn't hesitate for a minute, "Aren't I that's supposed to ask for marriage?"

"Yeah but I wear the pants in this relationship, so its technically my job," Toph laughed. Aang blushed a little. "I guess your right, and yes, you will be Mrs. Twinletoes."

Aang leaned over and gave Toph a passionate kiss. Everyone started cheering. "That's great news Aang," said Zuko. "So in light of these events, Aang, Toph, would you like to have your wedding with ours tomorrow?"

"Well…..I……uh," Aang started to stumble with his words.

"We'd love too," said Toph with a big smile.

"Are you sure Toph?" asked Aang.

"Of course, this way we don't have to gather everyone all over again. And I think it's a sweet gesture of Zuko."

Katara started to giggle. "So now we have weddings tomorrow? Geesh, why didn't me and Suki wait till now?" sighed Sokka. "And all of our friends are going to be here anyways. So no need to send more invitations," said Zuko.

"I can help you with your wedding dress tonight Toph, if you'd like?" asked Katara.

"That would be nice, thank you Katara."

"I guess me Sokka will have to look into what Aang will wear," said Zuko.

"Sounds like a plan to….." Toph stopped mid sentence. "Something is happening outside."

Just as Toph said this a guard came running into the hall. "Lord Zuko, the palace is under siege!"

"What!? Who could have attacked us without us knowing?" asked Zuko enraged.

"it's the Fueled Rage sir. D is leading them."

Zuko's face filled with anger. "Aang are you with me?"

Aang nodded. "Toph I want you to go with Katara and Sokka and go wait with the royal guard, Zuko and I will handle this." Toph nodded and they headed out of the dining hall. Aang and Zuko headed for the main door of the palace but as soon as they got there is was blown down.

The smoke cleared and Zuko's entire body seized with fear at what he saw. The man he saw was not D.

The figure laughed. "Good to see you, son."

.


	9. Pulsating Darkness

Chapter 9: Pulsating Darkness

Zuko starred at the figure with fear in his eyes, "H-H-How? How did you escape?"

The figure walked out of the dust. "Do you really think that pathetic jail could hold me?" Aang looked at the figure and his entire body filled with rage, "How dare you Ozai, you have no right to be here!"

"No right? This is my palace"

"You are no longer Fire Lord, Zuko is."

Ozai started laughing "Zuko? Fire Lord? That is quite hilarious."

Zuko became enraged and charged Ozai, "You bastard, get out my home." Zuko turned his fist into an inferno and unleashed it on Ozai. But D intercepted the blow his own hand. D chuckled, "Your not even powerful enough to stop me, what makes you think you can stop the Phoenix King?" D shoved Zuko back and launched a flurry of fireballs at him. Aang jumped in front of Zuko and sent an air blast extinguishing the fireballs and sending D flying out the palace door.

Ozai glanced back at D, unconscious on the ground and sighed, "Good help is so hard to find nowadays. And D is wrong, I am no longer the Phoenix King."

Ozai's shadow started to move and merge with his body. A dark aura started to pulsate around his fists. His eyes turned a bright yellow, "I am the Shadow Emperor!"

Ozai charged Aang and started to attack him with a frenzy of fists. Aang dodged them until one made contact on his left shoulder and sending him flying into a wall. Ozai laughed, "You are worthless." He looked down at Zuko, "No wonder Mai died, a weak, pathetic husband like you could never of protected her."

Aang jumped out of the debris and saw Ozai heading his way. Aang filled with fear, not because of Ozai, but because of Zuko. Zuko had risen up and turned towards his father, his eyes glowing. Aang was in shock. He could only mumble, "N-N-No, it cant be the Avat….." Ozai swung and smashed Aang into the wall again. Ozai began to laugh manically, but his laughter stopped suddenly. He coughed up blood and looked down at the fist coming out of his chest. He turned his head to see Zuko behind him, enraged and glowing. "You have no right to speak her name!" screamed Zuko as he pulled his arm out of his fathers chest.

Ozai fell to his knees, "How? How did you become so powerful?" He collapsed on the floor and stopped moving. Aang emerged from the rubble. His right arm was broken from the impact. He stared at Ozai's motionless corpse with despair. He then turned his attention to Zuko, who was still standing there staring at his father's corpse. His eyes were still glowing and his face still showed the rage pent up inside of him. Aang approached Zuko and put his left hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Zuko get a hold of yourself. This is not who you are anymore. You need to get rid of this anger!"

The glowing disappeared in Zuko's eyes and he slowly fell to the ground. "Zuko? Zuko are you ok?" Zuko shook his head and rub his eyes, "What the hell happened to me?"

"I don't know yet. But you became enraged with power and struck your father down with a single blow," said Aang pointing to Ozai's body. Zuko covered his mouth and looked away. "He may have been a monster but…..he was still my father."

Aang face turned pale white, "Zuko, I think you may want to look at this." Zuko turned back and his face filled with shear terror. Ozai's shadow started to creep up his back and into the wound. The wound began to heal and then as if it never happened, was completely gone. Ozai started to move around and slowly rose up. He turned and looked at us, "Is that the best you got?"

Zuko could not move, he was petrified with fear. The fact that his father was alive and breathing was scary enough. But the fact that he healed himself while dead was even scarier. "How are you doing this Ozai?" yelled Aang. 

"This power was granted to me by the original element, Darkness." Ozai said with a chuckle. D came running into the hallway, "My Lord, I'm here to he……." Ozai grabbed D by the throat, "What makes you think a pathetic fool like you can help me?" Ozai lifted D into the air. His shadow started its way up his arm and onto D. "No Lord! Don't do this!" Ozai's shadow completely enveloped D. His body ignited in black flames. D let out a blood curdling scream. Ozai dropped his body on the ground a let out a bellowing laugh. "Every one this planet deserves to die. And I will make it happen!"

Ozai charged Aang and Zuko grabbing them and slamming them into the ground. A distant sound was becoming louder. Ozai looked behind him and saw a giant boulder flying towards him. Hit him straight on and sent him flying out into the main courtyard. Aang and Zuko quickly got up to see where there the rock had come from. When they looked down the hallway they saw an old, buff man snickering, "Bumi!" yelled Aang.

Bumi walked towards them, "Don't think this old man came alone."

From behind Bumi came two more familiar faces.

"Pakku!" yelled Aang.

"Uncle!" yelled Zuko.

"We can finish our greetings after this fight," said Iroh.

They all ran out side to find Ozai standing in the courtyead surrounded by fire bender bodyguards. "Brother, its so good to see you," laughed Ozai. They all surrounded Ozai.

"Now……this doesn't seem fair at all!" screamed Ozai. His body became enveloped in darkness. His entire body turned black, except for the yellow light emanating from his eyes. Everyone took defensive stances. But before they could launch an offensive, Ozai unleashed a powerful wave of darkness sending everyone flying. Zuko was the first one back up. He ran back to confront his father. Aang quickly joined him. But Ozai just started to chuckle, "The Dragon of the West, The Earth King, The Master of Northern Water Tribe, The Fire Lord and The Avatar. Not even with your combined strength can you hope to defeat me!"

Zuko fell to his knees, "He's right, we don't stand a chance." Zuko felt 4 hands on his back. He turned to see them all. Bumi, Iroh, Pakku and Aang. "We can do this nephew," said Iroh. Zuko turned back, "But its all over, his power is undeniable."

Aang began to glow, "No, its not over!"


End file.
